I did it for Love: Simple as That
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: one-shot:2 months after Kai and Rei broke up, a young stranger makes a visit at the Kinomiya dojo on a stormy night. The scary part is that this mysterious stranger looks almost identical to Takao. His mission? Get Kai and Rei back together at all costs


**Hiya, I finally made a Kai/Rei story except…by the time I finished this I realized I didn't do a very good job. Heh, you'll see what I mean when you read it…**

**Before we start:**

**I'm using Japanese names so for you dub-watchers here's a little help:**

**Tyson Granger-Takao Kinomiya (ok seriously…Granger? They can't think of a better last than that for the dub?)**

**Hiro Granger-Hitoshi Kinomiya**

**Ray-Rei**

**Max Tate-Max Mizuhara**

**Chief-Kyoujyu**

**Hilary-Hiromi**

**Kai and Daichi are spelled the same exactly both first and last names. Their beyblade names (not bit beasts) are also spelled the same.**

"**Let it Rip!"-"Go Shoot!" (REMEMBER THIS!)**

* * *

It was storming outside the Kinomiya dojo, one of the biggest they've ever experienced. Rain was hard and came in large drops. The wind was harsh and very strong. The thunder and lightning refused to cease.

Outside the Kinomiya dojo, a blue sphere appeared giving off its own electricity and then suddenly disappeared, leaving a figure falling onto the hard ground, behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You know, I'm surprised the lights didn't go out yet," said Takao staring above.

"And I hope it doesn't!" Max added holding a pillow close to him.

"Don't be a scaredy-cat Max! I-It's only a storm!" said Daichi as confident as he can and Takao gave him a look.

"Yeah, like you're holding up much better…"

"What did you say?" Daichi snapped back with an anime vein.

Rei came out of the kitchen with a tray and drinks,

"Okay, let's all take it easy and drink some hot chocolate I made and hopefully will get our minds off the storm," he suggested putting the tray on the table in front of everyone.

"Hey Kai, come join us!" Takao called to Kai who was staring out the window and gave no reply to Takao.

"He'll come around," said Max and picked up some marshmallows, "Here Takao!"

Rei went up to Kai and was concerned why Kai has been staring out the window for so long.

"What's wrong, Kai?"

"…Earlier, I thought I saw a flash of light. And I think I saw a person. But it's so dark out I can't tell if that person is still out there…"

A smile appeared on Rei's face,

"It's nice to see you concerned for someone!"

"What? I'm not-ugh! That's not the point! I don't think I was imagining it!"

"Really…" Rei's face dropped and walked away. Kai felt Rei's presence leave and only sighed to himself.

"_You didn't imagine it…just like how you 'didn't' imagine that you loved me…" _Rei thought painfully as he joined the others.

Kai snuck a look at Rei who looked down and Kai sighed again, knowing exactly what Rei was upset about.

Hitoshi walked into the room and noticed the bright and cheery moods of his brother, Max, and Daichi and then the depressed moods of Rei and Kai.

"Hey guys, do you feel like watching a movie? You can watch the ones I rented before I return them tomorrow," Hitoshi suggested for them.

"Okay!" came Takao and Daichi's reply and the two quickly glared at each other and accuses the other of 'copying' them.

"This is totally going to kill the electricity…" Max said to himself with anime tears and hugged the pillow he brought with him once more. Rei and Kai gave no reply which disappointed Hitoshi and sighs.

"_Oh come on, guys! One break-up the two act like the world's going to end! It's been two months, they still like each other, but they won't get back together! Give me a break!" _Hitoshi thought and rolled his eyes. He nudged his brother before leaving the room,

"Hey, Takao, you're almost 17, get a girlfriend already. Try Hiromi or someone," Hitoshi advised.

"Hey! Don't go telling me that! No way! I don't like Hiromi that way! And it's not like you're doing any better!" Takao countered and Hitoshi stiffened,

"Sh-Shut up!"

Before anything else could be said, a knock was heard and everyone's attention went to the door. Everyone thinking the same thing: Who could be out in a storm like this?

Hitoshi was the first to move as he quickly goes to the door to open it. He was forced to look down as the figure before him was pretty much half his height almost. The figure was in a cloak with a hood to have protection against the rain.

"P-Please…is this the K-Kinomiya r-residence?" the voice asked shivering with a whimper.

"Yes it is, please come inside," he motioned to get the younger person out of the heavy rain as soon as possible.

Everyone's eyes were on the figure who slowly reached a hand up and pulled down the hood to reveal a shocking face and nearly everyone but Kai lets out a yelp of surprise and shock but even Kai held a surprised look on his face.

It was a boy, a bit younger than the team but older than Daichi. He had dark hair, almost black but held a hint of blue and had long bangs; his hair was long, going farther into the cloak and was tied in a down ponytail. What really scared everyone was his face: chocolate brown eyes and a face that looks almost identical to Takao.

"Please…I bring no harm," the boy said calmly and then looked at Hitoshi who didn't know anything beyond what the rest of the team does. The boy bowed politely,

"Thank you for letting me in. Please, I ask for your hospitality for a short time, I have no where to go. I promise I will repay you," the boy almost begged.

This time, Kai was the first to act, who threw the boy a dry towel that he quickly retrieved from the bathroom and the towel landed on the boy's head.

"Dry yourself then…" said Kai in his monotone voice.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate," said Rei getting to the kitchen.

"I'll get more towels and a blow dryer!" Max volunteered.

"Are you hungry?" Daichi asked.

"Um…I'm okay, I just need some warm clothes and a place to stay…" the boy replied.

"Oh save it! I lived out on my own for a bit before! Trust me! You'll need food!" said Daichi and headed for the kitchen as well.

Hitoshi reached for the cloak,

"You better take this off, you're wet enough already," he said and the boy only nodded. He quickly took it off and Hitoshi took it from him, "If you want to keep this I'll wash it and hand it back to you tomorrow alright?"

"Er, that would be nice, Sir. Thank you!"

The boy's hair was revealed to almost be down to his waist, quite longer than Takao's but it was almost as thick as Takao's. The boy wore long black pants that now stuck to him, a red shirt, and around his waist, is what looks like a small bag and many other small pockets. Around his wrists he had a black wrist band on his right and a white one on his left. Around his neck was a 6-sided pendant that looked like it could be opened.

Takao only remained standing there staring to what he almost thought was a mirror. The boy looked at Takao and when their eyes met, he quickly looked away which surprised Takao.

"Hey…what's your name?" Takao asked and the boy looked back a little but avoided looking at Takao's eyes again.

"I'm…M…M-Makoto…"

"Makoto huh? Well then…" Takao walked up to him, he only had a few inches above this boy, "You're about my size, I'll let you borrow some of my clothes," said Takao in a serious tone and walked off to his room. Makoto watched Takao go and he sighed to himself.

Everyone did their part as they helped Makoto. Makoto borrowed a overly large white shirt and simple short pants from Takao. He is now currently dry and drinking the hot chocolate Rei made. While that was happening, the team started asking the Kinomiya brothers if they had a third brother…

"I don't know who he is! I didn't have a twin did I?" Takao asked Hitoshi who only shook his head.

"Whoever he is, he's only a kid and I'm only concerned if his parents know where he is," said Hitoshi.

"It's 10:00 at night! And it's stormy out! What could he have possibly be doing out this late?" Takao exclaimed.

"Maybe he ran away from home?" Max added in the idea.

"It's probably only a coincidence that he looks like Takao. I mean, come on, it's not like they're identical!" Daichi pointed out, "Who would want to look like him anyway?"

"Why you little!" Takao started to have a fight with Daichi again but the conversation still continued. Rei took a glance at Makoto who was drinking the hot chocolate still and taking a few bites out of some leftovers that Daichi heated up and got for him. Rei went over to Makoto and then sat down in the chair next to him.

"Hey, Makoto right?" Rei asked and Makoto only nodded.

"So what were you doing out there by yourself?" Rei asked like an adult talking to a child.

"Um…it's a long story," Makoto replied, almost shyly.

"Oh? Well not to sound rude, but I think it makes everyone a bit uncomfortable that a stranger will be spending the night here," said Rei and Makoto looked at him.

"I-I know…I don't mean to intrude. It's just that…excuse me, may I ask about everyone's, um, conditions?" Makoto asked and Rei gave him a look.

"What do you mean?"

"Like…are they single…or…" Makoto wasn't even sure how to word this right.

"Huh? Well um…" Rei started blush, "I'm single…so is Kai over there. The anti-social one," Rei pointed at Kai who was staring out the window again, "We were together for a bit but we broke up a while ago," Rei explained before pointing to the others. "Takao is single but his brother is trying to get him a girlfriend. I think Max is single too, he never really brings up girls. Daichi…well he's a kid. A couple of our other friends, like Kyoujyu is practically obsessed with Ming-Ming if that counts. And I think Hiromi might have a crush on Takao. Why do you ask anyway?"

"Well um…see uh…I know I may sound crazy, but I do believe accidents don't happen and some things like this are for a reason. I think I'm supposed to be here to help people if that makes any sense…"

Rei raised a brow,

"I see…?"

"I'm sorry! I know I sound like a total nutcase! But we can just quickly forget about that then! If it makes your friends uncomfortable about me being here because they know nothing about me, well, I can try and tell some stuff about myself…"

"I think that would help," said Rei with a smile and Makoto only nodded.

"_They broke up…that explains everything…"_

Makoto did tell some background about himself. He's 15, a bit short for his age, he lives in Japan, loves to Beyblade, in fact, he has a lot in common with Takao in terms of favorite food, color, and hobbies.

It was decided that Makoto would sleep in Takao's room with Takao since recently, Daichi moved in with Max's room, and Kai and Rei has always shared a room.

Makoto even ran into Grandpa who didn't even care that a stranger was going to spend the night and cheerfully told Makoto to call him "Grandpa" and then quickly left but not without trying to get Takao to train with him before the night ends. To satisfy Grandpa, Makoto volunteered to spare against Grandpa in place of Takao. What surprised everybody was how skilled Makoto was at kendo and in the end, Grandpa only nagged Takao even more about how he's lacking practice and needs to train even more.

In Takao's room, Makoto took the floor next to Takao's bed.

"Hey…who are you, really?" Takao asked staring at the ceiling as he talks to Makoto who was doing the same thing.

"I'm Makoto…"

"Makoto…who?"

"…" Makoto grew silence and hid his head over the covers.

"Well?"

"Um…isn't that a bit personal?"

"Hm, I guess it could be. But…seriously," Takao turned to his side and looked at Makoto, "Have I…met you before?"

Makoto looked up at Takao and paused before answering.

"…No."

"I see…well, sorry for being suspicious. Goodnight," said Takao but before that he picked up a picture frame from a side table drawer and stared at the picture a bit before kissing it and then putting it back.

* * *

Later that night, Makoto opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling before standing up and going over to that picture. He knelt down and looked right at it to see a young beautiful woman with her hair down in a loose down ponytail.

"_This must be his mom…how does he do it? He lost his mother but he can still be cheerful and happy. Is he faking it or is he truly happy? No, he really is happy, but he still misses her. Yeah, that's it. That's why she's here," _Makoto thought as he gently picked up the photo, looking at it a bit more before gently setting it back down again.

Makoto then quietly left Takao's room and had to look in all the guest rooms until he found the room Kai and Rei were staying in. The two were sleeping with their backs against each other and were quite a few feet apart from each other as they slept in their futons. Makoto quietly sneaks in and headed for Kai's side first. He took a deep breath before climbing over Kai, and pinning the blanket down as tight as possible without Kai noticing much of a difference and then after a few more breaths he reached behind Kai's head. Hopefully, if Kai felt secure, Makoto doesn't need to worry about Kai waking up if he instead did this procedure without getting on top of the blanket first. Gently, he got his hand behind Kai's and lifting it up just a bit he started taking out the pilling from underneath Kai and then Makoto curses himself for forgetting to finding something else to take the pillow's place. He had no choice but to do it the hard way so Makoto quickly reached his free hand into the pillow case and found a think black journal. Taking it out he quickly but gently again, placed the pillow back again. Without leaving his position, Makoto picked up the journal and quickly looked for a certain date.

"_Thank goodness Kai still kept his journal hidden with him in the same place! If it wasn't there and I woke him up, I'd be killed!" _Makoto quickly read through a couple of pages, _"…So it's true…Kai still has feelings for Rei…"_

Makoto had to do the whole thing over again to put the journal back, after he was sure Kai was comfortable, Makoto slowly got out of his position and then went to Rei's side which was closer to the door. Makoto looked around and then reached under places that he's able to reach under and then found another book, er, journal.

"_I'm so glad he doesn't hide it where it'll be difficult to get!" _Makoto once again looked for a certain date, and then the following after that to get information and got the same answer.

"_He still loves Kai. And very much too…what do I have to do to get them together again? I wish I didn't have to do this alone…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

The next morning, it was clearly seen that Kai was in a foul mood, complaining about how his sleep was disturbed somehow. It wasn't that that got Makoto worried, it was a clear day and he couldn't afford to leave now! He had no choice now, he needed help.

"Here you go, I hope you'll be safe on your own," said Hitoshi handing Makoto his clothes and cloak from last night.

"Th-Thank you…"

Makoto at this point knew he needed help. He was backed up against the corner in less than 24 hours! There was only one person that can help him and Makoto wasted no time asking for it.

* * *

Takao stood before Makoto as Makoto shuts the door of Takao's room and the two stood in front of each other. Makoto looked Takao in the eyes and this time, didn't look away.

"There's something I need to tell you…and it may sound crazy but you must believe me! Because I really need your help! Please!" Makoto pleaded who was more desperate and worried than anything. Takao stared at Makoto and only smiled which surprised Makoto.

"Hey, don't worry! I'll believe ya!"

"…you…will?"

Takao still held his smile and Makoto couldn't believe how true he was from last night.

"…Thank you…" Makoto lightly smiled and it was his first smile since he got here; he started his story and Takao listened carefully.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"There you two are! Where have you been?" Max asked when he was taking break from the team's daily training. He sat along the side with Hiromi, Kyoujyu, and Kai as Rei and Daichi battle it out.

"Oh, just talking!" Takao replied cheerfully and looked around, "Where's my brother?"

"I think he's inside," Max replied. Kyoujyu and Hiromi let out a yelp when they saw Makoto and his strange resemblance to Takao.

"Cool thanks! Come on, Makoto! Let's go find him!" said Takao and pulled Makoto along before he could say anything to Hiromi and Kyoujyu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Nii-San! I was wondering if Makoto here can stay for while longer. I promise, I'll watch over him!" said Takao with his hands together to try and pray for it. Hitoshi looked at Takao then Makoto who held a blank expression.

"…Well-"

"Please Nii-San! I promise I'll take care of him!"

Hitoshi then sweatdrops,

"He's not a dog, Takao…"

"Uh, yeah! I know that! But I promise, whatever happens, I'll take responsibility for it!" said Takao and Hitoshi only shrugged,

"Fine, but let's not make this place a hotel, okay?"

"_Too late for that…" _Makoto thought with a sweatdrop since Takao's friends apparently all live here.

Takao turned to Makoto and gave him an OK sign,

"See? It turned out alright!" he said with a smile and Makoto made his second smile that day.

"Yeah…it did…thank you so much!"

"No problem! Now let's help you out on your real mission here!"

* * *

Takao joins his team on training while Kyoujyu and Hiromi stare at Makoto for a while before confronting him and asking questions. It didn't take long for the two to accept him and the training became normal after that.

After training was done for the day, the group went to do whatever they felt like doing for the rest of the day. Although, everyone became quite suspicious about how Takao and Makoto became so close in this short amount of time. Even though Kai was the only one that actually wanted to look into it, he was still in a bad mood so didn't bother.

Since no body really bothered the two, Takao and Makoto got right to work.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" said Makoto holding Rei's hairbrush,

"Trust me, it's going to work!" said Takao coming out of the bathroom with Kai's special blue paint/make-up/whatever he calls it.

"What if he finds out?" Makoto asked,

"Remember what I said before?" said Takao putting on arm around Makoto, "I'll take all the blame if anything happens alright? Now come on! Let's get out of here!"

While a simple hairbrush may seem like nothing to some people, well, some people don't have Rei's long hair. And some people don't have the habit of putting on a beyblade look every morning.

"Have you seen my brush/blue paint?" Kai and Rei asked each other the next morning.

"No…" the two replied in unison again. Rei sighed as his hair is left messy and tangled. Kai went back to the bathroom and walked back to Rei,

"Sit down, I'll brush it for you with my own," said Kai and Rei hesitantly obeyed.

The two were in silence for a few minutes as Kai brushed Rei's hair with his own brush that he rarely uses due to own hair being capable of fixing itself in the mornings.

"…this doesn't-"

"Mean anything, I know," said Kai as the two spent the rest of the hair-brushing in silence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dammit! They're so stubborn!" Takao hissed as he listened through the door.

"No offense…but you're one to talk," said Makoto with a sweatdrop.

"If you're so smart, what's your idea?" Takao asked.

"Um…"

"You don't have one do you?"

"Actually…well, it may be a bit drastic…"

"What? You're going to blackmail Rei and put him in a maid's outfit?"

Makoto sweatdrops and sighed,

"No, I was thinking of locking them both outside for the night…but Max or someone else may let them in unless they're in on the plan…so never mind…"

"Then let's go with that blackmail idea!"

"NO! That's not going to do anything!"

"Like Kai's going resist that!"

"He has a pretty strong will…why not we blackmail Kai and tell him to swallow up his pride and tell Rei he wants to get back together with him?" Makoto suggested.

"…Dude, you're no fun. Who was your mom anyway? Was she a kill-joy too?" Takao asked and shook his head and continued listening through the door.

"So my idea or not?" Makoto asked,

"Well what can we blackmail Kai with? I mean, what else is more important him than Rei? Oh wait…"

"Yeah…I gotta steal his beyblade tonight," said Makoto.

"No, I'll do it!"

"No offense, again, but I know you're not the stealthiest person here…"

"Oh fine!" Takao pouted as he crossed his arms.

**Next morning:**

"KINOMIYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Takao started choking on his breakfast when his last name was called by Kai who sounded beyond angry. The next moment Kai pulled on his collar and was lifted out of his chair.

"Alright! Where's Dranzer?"

"I didn't take it!" Takao managed to say. It took the entire team to get Kai to release Takao.

"I didn't take Dranzer!" Takao repeated.

"Alright which one of you guys took my beyblade!" Kai demanded and then his attention went to focus on Makoto.

"You…" he hissed and Makoto gulped. Kai did the same thing with Makoto that he did with Takao except he practically slammed Makoto against the wall,

"You've been here for a couple of days and suddenly my beyblade is gone! Give it back to me now!"

"I-I didn't take it! I swear!" Makoto raised his hands in defense and Kai noticed there was writing on his hands.

You'll never find it without me

I'll return it to you if you do just one thing for me

Make a scene about this and you'll never get it back

Kai nearly growled when he finished reading and Makoto quickly puts his hands back down in case someone else reads it.

"What do you want…?" Kai whispered.

"Kai! Let him go!" Max exclaimed and Kai released Makoto but not necessarily gently.

Rei watched Kai from the moment Kai woke up and ransacked their room to try and find his beyblade, Rei even helping, and Kai running to Takao to demand where it was. Rei just felt bad that Kai's beyblade went missing overnight. Having cat qualities should've increased security of their room a bit but apparently, the burglar was able to get past Rei's senses and Rei couldn't help but feel responsible for this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What do you want?" Kai snarled at Makoto who didn't even flinch even getting a Kai-Death-Glare.

"It's really simple actually: I want you to go to Rei, and make up with him. Kiss him, tell him you love him, and get back together!"

"…how the hell did you even know about this? Kinomiya!" Of course, Kai's initial blame was on Takao.

"No, it wasn't him. I have my ways. Just get back with Rei, and I'll give your precious beyblade back to you," said Makoto calmly.

"Gr…it's none of your business! Listen! We're through! We're not getting back together!"

"Even though Rei still loves you and you still love him after these two months?" Makoto pointed out and Kai stopped.

"Hn, you seem to know the whole story…"

"I'm not sure why you two broke up, but-"

"We can't hold a relationship because apparently we're not able to trust each other," Kai briefly explained and Makoto looked beyond confused.

"What?"

"I claimed I saw him cheating on me, while he claimed he saw me cheating on him. As you can see, there's no way to prove which is right even though clearly I am!"

"…Oh, so that's what happened. But…you're both wrong," said Makoto calmly and Kai looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know it sounds weird and crazy but it's true. Did you two even sit down and listen to each other's side of the story? If you do, then you might find something in there that doesn't make sense. I'm telling you, you're both wrong, all you have to do is sort it and then get back together with him," Makoto repeated for Kai and hoped that this time, Kai will just go do it already.

* * *

Rei was cleaning his and Kai's now-messy room by himself. He sighed as he thought how pathetic it was that cleaning up after Kai would make him feel better or make things better between them. Rei pushed the drawer closed and sighed again as he sat on his knees.

"Rei."

Rei almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Kai's voice that's suddenly calm and gentle compared to before.

"Kai…"

Kai sat down next to Rei and he stared into Rei's yellowy-cat eyes.

"I want to…talk. About that day. Let me hear your side of the story…I know that I never gave you a chance. Please Rei…"

"Kai…" Rei looked away and only stared ahead of him.

"Rei, please…I never stopped loving you…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You're a kill-joy…but your idea worked," Takao admitted as the two stood outside the room again.

"…"

"Makoto?"

"It's nothing…" Makoto lowered his head.

"Did I say something to offend you? I'm sorry!"

"It's just that…if you knew why I'm such a kill-joy…"

"Ah! I did! I'm sorry!" Takao had to lower his voice when he exclaimed in case Kai and Rei decided to look outside their room.

"It's…okay…" Makoto only looked more depressed.

"Makoto…"

Although inside the room, things were way above depressed as Kai and Rei shared a kiss after two months.

Makoto's heart suddenly made a giant ba-bump and he clutched his chest.

"Makoto!" Takao almost panicked.

"No…I'm okay," said Makoto as his hand moved up to his pendant.

"_I did it…they're together again! I guess I should say we did it," _Makoto thought as he looked at Takao who was now peaking into the room by making a tiny hole to look through and Makoto sweatdrops.

* * *

"FINALLY!" the rest of the team exclaims when it was announced that Kai and Rei were back together.

"I thought you guys would _never_ get back together!" Hiromi exclaimed and was so glad the drama was all over.

"I know! Two months! Seriously!" Max added.

"The tension was almost too much to handle!" said Kyoujyu.

"We're proud…really proud!" said Takao with a wink.

"Shut up, Kinomiya…" Kai muttered and Takao grew an anime vein.

Things were getting brighter now that everyone's favorite couple is together and staying forever. Takao noticed Makoto's absence and went into a hallway to see Makoto leaning against the wall and staring at the ground.

"Hey, come join us, we're having a blast all thanks to you!" said Takao and Makoto sighed.

"Here," Makoto tossed Dranzer to Takao, "Give it back to Kai. He actually didn't come to me demanding for it."

"Hey now, what's the matter?"

"…My job is done here, I have to go home now," Makoto explained.

"Then…why are you so sad? Don't you want to go home?" Takao asked with concern. Makoto looked at Takao as his eyes slowly got watery,

"Honestly…a part of me does want to go home, but another part of me doesn't…" Makoto shook his head, "I don't want to go…"

Makoto was about to cry, the more Makoto thought about it the more he wanted to. Takao placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder,

"Hey, things will be alright. I promise you. Go home, so you can be with the ones you love, okay?"

Makoto looked at Takao and then back down at the ground. He only nodded and stepped away from Takao. With on hand, Makoto opened his pendant and a light shone from it.

"…Thank you so much, Takao…" Makoto thanked as his whole body was surrounded by sparkles of light and he started to go transparent.

"It was nothing, I only helped you stay longer, you did all the work," Takao reminded with a smile.

"I still couldn't do it without you…thank you…" Makoto thanked again as his sniffed. Takao reached over and looked at the pendant and saw the two pictures inside it.

"…a special friend?" Takao asked with a smile and Makoto nodded, and smiled himself.

"Yes…a very special friend!" While Makoto smiled, his tears fell, "See you soon…" As Makoto vanished Takao said his last goodbye,

"Yeah, see you soon Makoto…Makoto Kinomiya…"

While Takao couldn't really give a great explanation for Makoto's sudden disappearance, Kai still got his beyblade back. After telling Rei what happened, Rei wanted to thank Makoto for what he did but Makoto seemed to have vanished into thin air after he and Kai made up. But they will always remember him…

**25 years later:**

A young boy with chocolate brown eyes and long dark hair, almost black with a hint of blue, walked across the field of flowers to reach a cherry blossom tree. He puts down a rose at the bottom of the trunk and stood there letting the wind blow.

"Hey Kinomiya…"

"…"

"Makoto…?"

Makoto raised his head and turned around to meet eyes with a yellow-cat-eyed beyblader with the face and hair of the Hiwatari before him.

"Gou…"

"Makoto, I'm sorry," Gou apologized. Gou had the same silver-grey hair on top but had long black hair in the back tying it the same way as Makoto does. His pale face painted with blue triangles, only one on each side of his cheek. Yellow eyes that can glow in the dark; and whether smiling or frowning, a fang sticks out of Gou's mouth.

Makoto shook his head,

"You did nothing wrong…" said Makoto as he stared at the tree again. Gou went up to Makoto and puts an arm around him and leaning onto Makoto whispering into his ear.

"Thank you…for saving my life…"

"Hn…Yeah, that's what friends are for," Makoto reminded in a monotone voice. Gou gets off Makoto but kept his arm there,

"I know what that one miracle was meant to be used for…or should I say: Who it was meant to be used for. I'm sorry I wasted it, Makoto. I truly am, but I am eternally grateful for what you've done for me. I mean it," said Gou and Makoto only nodded.

"…I'm sorry that what you did still didn't change anything for you," Gou apologized again. A tear slipped down Makoto's face and fell on top of a petal.

"It's…almost not fair…" Makoto whimpered as more tears fell, "I…I did a good deed didn't I? I was taught and raised well and I turned into a great person. That's what everyone says and I hope it's true…so why? Why am I still the most unfortunate one here? Gou, when I was back in the past…I didn't want to leave!" Makoto cried, as he cried staring at the rose he left, "I didn't know if my actions would change anything besides your existence. But I prayed as I came back here, praying that…that he would still be here…this time."

"I'm sorry, Makoto…" Gou apologized again. Makoto sniffed and wiped away some tears.

"Heh…To think I'm his son. He was one of the most cheerful and expressive person on our parents' team. Look at me…"

"Yeah, you're like Otosan!" said Gou and he was able to get a small laugh out of Makoto.

"I guess I am…no wonder I knew his weak point…"

"No matter what, Makoto…your father is proud. I can guarantee that," said Gou reassuringly. Makoto nodded,

"Thanks Gou…I just miss him. I couldn't tell him. I had a chance to tell him he was going to die and how…but I was so afraid it was going to ruin his life or change more than it needed to. Yet right now…I wish I did warn him!"

"Takao Kinomiya is a great man, Makoto. I think you did the right thing. If he knew too much, he would only put it on his shoulders to make others happy. If he focuses on your happiness, yes, I believe that will affect the choices he makes in his life. I respect him, many of us do. He was the greatest beyblader of his generation and as his son, I think you have the ability to do the same. With Biovolt back, you have to lead the rest of us to end this! Otherwise the same thing could happen to the others like it did to me! I know its hard to be strong after what you went though. But we're all counting on your Makoto," said Gou and Makoto looked at him.

"…Thanks Gou. My heart will ache forever, but I am still happy to be here with everyone," Makoto confessed and he smiled…finally, in a long time.

"Makoto! Gou!" a young messy blonde haired boy waved all the way where the start of the flower field is, "Hey guys! Guess what?"

Gou waved back, "What is it, Mark?"

"You won't believe it! All the teams have gathered to take down Biovolt! Together! They're all waiting for Makoto!" Mark shouted. Makoto had a look of surprise on.

"What did I say? We follow you because you're strong in everything you do. And we'll always be there for you," said Gou as he puts a hand on Makoto's shoulder, "And I'm saying that as both a rival and your best friend."

Makoto nodded as he and Gou headed towards Mark who leads them back to the others.

"Makoto! Let me do a quick check on your beyblade!" said a short, brown-haired girl with a laptop.

"There you are Makoto! We've been waiting for you!" said a young spiky red-headed blader with a star-like symbol on his forehead.

"Gou! There you are, Handsome!" a girl with blood-red hair tied in pigtails though her hair looked like red icicles that way, with icy blue eyes nearly jumped on Gou.

"Er, hey, Tara…" Gou greeted with a sweatdrop.

"HEY! Hands off Gou NOW!" a pink-haired Chinese girl also with her hair up in pigtails but are braided grabbed onto Gou's arm and then Tara took the other arm.

"Not in your lifetime, Rin," said Tara and stuck out her tongue as she held onto Gou's right arm.

"GR! He's mine you flat-chested cutting board!" Rin insulting taking a direct hit to Tara's flat chest and Rin proudly held onto Gou's left arm.

"Why you little…"

Makoto sweatdrops as he watches the two fight over Gou as usual. He looked around at all the teams he's fought in the past. Teams all over the world. All here to follow him to bring the end to the revived Biovolt. Makoto held onto the pendant again.

"_No, I won't let what happened to Gou happen to anyone else! We will stop this! If they're able to do it once they can do it again! I saved Gou's life, and lost my chance to save my father...but I have no more chances and I have to end this now!" _

"Everyone…" the beybladers near him grew silent to hear their leader.

"My teammates…"

His teammates walked up to him, except Gou had to get rid of Tara and Rin before doing that.

Makoto turned and faced them.

"Here Makoto, Dragoon is in tip top shape and I changed the attack ring and put in a fresh new engine gear and new steel!"

"Thanks Junna…"

Makoto looked at his close friends and teammates and then at the rest of the beybladers that came here to stop Biovolt.

"My friends and teammates: Gou Hiwatari, Mark Mizuhara, Tai Sumeragi, and of course you too, Junna. We would never have the bestest beyblades without you. Everyone: Bai Hu Tzi, Neoborg, Majestics, _everyone_…thank you all for being here. We are beybladers and we will protect our world of beyblading!"

The crowd cheered as launchers and beyblades were pulled out, ready for battle.

Makoto turned and pointed in the direction they're headed.

"Let's go Beybladers!" Makoto pulled out his launcher and patched in Dragoon, and then pointed with his launcher. Gou's hand brushed against Makoto's and Makoto was handed something. He knew exactly what it was. Keeping his arm up to point at that single direction to Biovolt's end, Makoto raises his other and places a cap on his head and then turned it backwards.

"_I said I would never wear this again until I was true beyblader for you…"_

Makoto was now as ready as ever to lead his fellow beybladers. It was this generation's turn to save their beloved world of beyblading.

"Let's go Beybladers!" Makoto shouted again.

"GO SHOOT!"

_**~The End**_

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Call me pathetic but I got my first boyfriend at age 17 and I'm still with him. It's only been 3 months though but I hope it continues to go well between us. Personally, if I put a main OC in this story, I'd be Takao's girlfriend at that point!**

**-Am I the first, or one of the few, that actually did a shonen-ai story(sort of) WITH Daichi in it? I swear, I never see a shonen-ai story done with Daichi in it.**

**-"Nii-San" is "Big Brother" for those that don't know.**

**-For those that didn't realize/know this: Makoto is really Takao's son and looks like him. Revealed at the end of the beyblade manga. Same for Gou, who really is Kai's son in the future and looks like Kai. As for him being Rei's son too, well of course, I would add that of all people. Yes… Rin is a real character too…but in this story, she's the daughter of either Rick/Mao(Mariah) or Mystel/Mao whichever you prefer! HER LAST NAME IS NOT KON IN THIS ONE! FINALLY! I HATE THAT COUPLE!(not because Kai/Rei is one of the best couples ever, but I honestly can't see Rei/Mao happening-even though it did-it's gross! It's like he married his sister! I see family love between them and their personalities make it more family love than anything!)**

**-The following kids are OC's though. Only the three above are the real things: Tara is Yuri's(Tala's) precious little girl. Lol! Mark is Max's son. Tai(full name is Taichi) is Daichi's son. Junna is Kyoujyu and, if it doesn't bother you, Ming Ming's daughter. Both smart and cute with a great voice.**

**-Quick thing on Tara: it's pronounced 'Tar-Ra' NOT 'Terra.' NO! I did not get this off 'Tala' since I use their Japanese names more anyway, it was just weird that it turned out this way. If you know Japanese you'll realize that if you pronounce Tara in Japanese you'll say 'Tala' instead. I swear it was a complete accident that I did that!**

**-To make Makoto more serious and less like Takao, I needed something, besides Gou's life being at stake, to give Makoto more reason to be 'a kill-joy' and I ended up with Takao dying at one point in Makoto's life thus is what Makoto is pained with while trying to save Gou's life. This is the first time I killed off Takao! I feel so terrible!**

**-The pendant had a picture of Makoto and Gou in it. I couldn't decide if I should make these two a real couple or just best friends only…so I kind of made it both, you can see it how you want it!**

**-If it wasn't clear: What happened was that since the revived Biovolt knew these new beybladers were a threat to them, with their technology, they did something to break up Kai and Rei in the past when it wasn't supposed to have happened thus resulted in Gou's life being non-existent. Makoto had a 'miracle' which he planned to use by going back in time to save Takao. But instead, he used his miracle to save Gou and only received the chance to see Takao but he ended up changing nothing in regards to Takao being alive and be with him. **

**-I know, the most non-romantic shonen-ai story ever! No need to tell me that! In the end, the entire story was focused on Makoto almost!**

**Thank you for reading this and please review! I would really appreciate them!**


End file.
